Into the future and back
by killerose82
Summary: Eddie goes to the Future and learns things he never wanted to know about the future.


I do not own this or the characters or the show

Eddie woke up I saw a little girl standing over him asking him why he was on the ground as he slowly got up the little girl. Rihanna inside he chased after her and ran into the lab for Cisco and Caitlin we're working you notice they looked about 4 years older than they had last time I had seen them. When Caitlin looked up and gas Cisco looked up as as well and and saw Eddie standing there Caitlin turned into killer frost and froze edea in the spot he was standing the little girl ran back into the lab where everybody was Iris following behind her when Iris so I Eddie standing there she gas and called Nora to come to her Iris pushed nora behind her. Cisco have been talking to Barry when Eddie appeared appeared Barry ran back to the lab and when he saw Eddie standing there he pushed Iris and Nora behind him and asked who Eddie was. Harry walked into the lab after Iris Eddie had a notice before because he was shocked at how different Iris looked Eddie pulled out his gun that was and his belt and shot at Harry when Barry's realized that he had shot the gun protected Iris and Wally ran into the room and stopped the Bullet by standing in front of Harry stopping the bullet before hidden. Eddie was so shocked he started yelling why are you protecting Dr Wells he's evil we need to stop him why and very sad this isn't Dr Wells this is a different doctor Wells.

Eddie ask Mary why did you save dr. Wells I'm very sad this is not doctor the doctor well as you know but dr. walls for my second doerr and various how are you he ready do you know what year it is. Eddie says it's 2014 but Barry says it is 2018. Eddie says I'm possible I just saw you a few hours ago Nora who has been watching all of this calls out to our mother and father saying who is this mommy Iris looks down and says this is an old friend. Eddie stares at Iris and Nora in shock he asked her when did she have a kid. Eddie asks Iris if Nora is his and she tells him no Nora is her husband at that moment Nora turns towards Barry and says Daddy why is he asking you if he's my father. Joe walks in with Cecile and their baby Jenna and turns around and sees Eddie and he faints Cecile asks what the hell is going on Jonas and faint for no reason he's seen a lot of strange things and they have not caused him to faint. Eddie has been processing that Barry and Iris got married after all he remembers what his descendants said that he and I were through never meant to marry Iris was meant to be with Barry not with him.

Cisco and Caitlin had been watching this and realize they had to get Eddie back to the time or he came from before he learn too much after the future or that he had died. Eddie started talking to Iris asking how could you do this how could you leave me for Barry I know he's been your best friend forever but didn't you love me. Nora had been watching this and and ask why would my mommy love you my mommy loves my Daddy Barry flashed over to Nora instead of course mommy loves Daddy Nora why don't we go to Grandpa's house just let me grab Grandpa and I'll take you there. After Barry grab Joe and ran him to his house he came back to run Cecile and Jenna and took them back to Joe's house and then he picked up Nora and ran her to joe's house. Eddie asked Cisco and Caitlin to help sending back cuz he did not want to know about this future about how Iris and Barry married and had a child. Cisco and Caitlin figured out that Eddie had some how been hit by dark matter which had temporarily given him the power to go to the future but he would not remember any of it.

Eddie asked how he can trigger it back so he can go back to his time where I was had loved him. Iris said she was sorry to him for moving on after she told him he would die and he said I'm glad your happy Iris I knew you would never truly be happy with me and you are meant for Barry and I'm glad you have a happy life I love you and goodbye. When Eddie got back to his time he remembered nothing but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to him at some point we move on and he could not think of anybody else better than Barry for her to move on with. Eddie decided to spend what time he had left with Iris as a couple but he knew Iris and Barry were meant to be he was just a pit stop in the relationship.


End file.
